


A Day of Sunshine

by vvmochi



Series: The Adventures Of Little Youngjae [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bambam is there for like a second, Ddlb dynamics, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, cg/lb, daddy jaebum, ddlb, little youngjae, youngjae is a crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvmochi/pseuds/vvmochi
Summary: Youngjae shifted on his feet, staring down at them out of guilt. “If Daddy needs to finish work… Then Jae will play with Ripley!” He turned on his feet, walking over to the door before pausing. Youngjae turned back around, ran back over to kiss Jaebum on the cheek, and then ran out of the room.





	1. Cloudy Times

**Author's Note:**

> this is taking forever to write so i'm breaking iT up- this chapter was a bit sad to write, but enjoy.

“Daddy.”

“Yes, Sunshine?”

“Daddy!”

“Sunshine.”

“Daddy.”

“Youngjae-ah.”

“Daddyyy.”

Youngjae pouted as he watched Jaebum stare at his computer screen, the other not replying. The older didn't even spare him a glance once! He crossed his arms, his otter stuffie pressed further into his chest. “Daddy must be way too busy to pay attention to Jae, right, Ripley?” 

Jaebum ran a hand through his hair as he hit the save button before turning to Youngjae. “You know that's not true, little one. I just wanted to finish some work so I could spend the day with you.”

Youngjae shifted on his feet, staring down at them out of guilt. “If Daddy needs to finish work… Then Jae will play with Ripley!” He turned on his feet, walking over to the door before pausing. Youngjae turned back around, ran back over to kiss Jaebum on the cheek, and then ran out of the room. 

“Baby, don't run in the house!” Jaebum let out a soft sigh. He was unable to wipe the smile from his face as he went back to his work, though he did speed up a little to get done faster. 

Youngjae shut the door behind him before he held out the plushie, humming, “What should we do, Ripley? Gyeomie and Bam are here, but we always get in big trouble when we play with them.. Apple Jacks!” 

Youngjae sped- not running since that would get him in trouble- into the living room, fully expecting one of his closest friends to be in there. He was only met with disappointment however. The living room was completely empty. Every pillow was in place, and the tv wasn't even on! 

He pouted as he hugged Ripley closer to him. Maybe he just needed to go search for the others! Youngjae nodded and looked down to Ripley. “We gotta go searching, Ripley! If you get scared, you can hold Jaejae’s hand and 's be alllllright! Promise!” He pressed a kiss to Ripley's head before he rubbed his thumb against his bottom lip and made his way over to the stairs. 

He didn't usually climb the stairs by himself ever since that one incident. Jinyoung insisted on someone being there for when he was in little space and had to use stairs since then. He guessed Ripley counted as someone. Youngjae made his way up step by step. A smile stretched across his face when he made it to the top without any problem. Now to find someone to play with! 

Youngjae walked over to the first door and knocked politely, only to be met with silence. He knocked again, only to be met with more silence. “Markie?” He opened the door, furrowing his eyebrows and scrunching up his nose. He could barely see a thing. Normally he'd be able to at least see a phone screen glowing and providing him with a little bit of light to run to. He racked his brain for something he had missed- anything. Mark didn't tell anyone that he wouldn't be here, which meant that he should be right there! He sniffed as he shut the door and turned to go down to Yugyeom's room. 

The closer he got, the slower his footsteps got. What if Yugyeom wasn't there either? What if he was only met with emptiness again? Youngjae was not having it. He stopped where he was, carefully covered Ripley's ears- Daddy always said he had to use his inside voice because Ripley had sensitive ears- and screamed as loud as he could. 

The first door to open was Yugyeom's door, yet it was Bambam that came out. To what they were doing before, Youngjae had no clue but the other was only covered by a sheet! 

“Baby, why on Earth are you screaming?” Bambam sighed, “Do you really want to be punished for not using your inside voice? Don't be so bad just because no one's watching you.”

Youngjae sniffled as he dropped the stuffed otter, turning back to the stairs. He did his best not to cry, yet he couldn't stop a few tears from falling. Through his tears, he carefully made his way down them step by step. Youngjae ran over to the office door again, shoving it open as he spotted Jaebum hunched over his desk with a pair of headphones on. How could he be listening to music at a time like this?! 

Youngjae's tears only fell heavier as he waddled over to the other to further examine him. He reached up and yanked off the headphones as he choked out another sob. 

Jaebum was shocked that his sweet little angel had yanked his headphones away. He was about to scold him before the cries reached him. He looked up from his work, bewildered as to how on Earth Youngjae had gotten so upset within half a hour. He shook it off. Questions for later. 

The older set down his pen, taking the headphones back and putting them on the desk. He then turned back to Youngjae and scooped him up into his arms. He pressed kisses against wherever part of the other's face he could reach, being sure to especially kiss the tear trails. 

Once the little had calmed down to the point where he wasn't sobbing his eyes out, Jaebum took a glance to the clock on the computer. Maybe it had been more than half a hour? He cursed himself for not being able to recall. 

“Jae baby, how about we start our day together, hm? I'm sure my precious little is feeling a little bit hungry after all of those tears. Let's say…,” Jaebum paused as he thought about what to make, that wouldn't burn down the house. “Some nuggets, peas, and carrots? You know how Jinyoung will get if you don't have your veggies, and no- nuggets are not, in any way, a veggie.”

Youngjae had curled himself into the crook of Jaebum’s neck, only nodding to show that he approved of the choice. Jaebum figured he must've been worn out after exploring and crying. 

He pressed a kiss to the side of Youngjae's head and carried him to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food and playtime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back~

Jaebum opened the walk in pantry, going towards the back so that he could pull out one of the hidden high chairs. It was difficult with Youngjae clinging to him, but he wouldn't dare set down his baby boy after that breakdown. Set him down on his feet anyway. 

He tugged the high chair out of the pantry and to the dining table with a bit of trouble, but he put on a strong face for the other. 

“Okay, baby. Daddy needs to put you down now, okay? Just in the chair so that he can fix your nuggies.” 

Youngjae finally sat up and looked down to the chair before shaking his head. “Jae wants Daddy.”

Jaebum really wanted to groan at how difficult this was going to be, but he held it in. Youngjae was too cute for his own good. “Baby doll, I know. Daddy wants Jae too, but we need to get some yumyums into that belly of yours. Daddy can't fix your nuggies if you're in his arms.” 

Youngjae definitely wasn't happy about having to let go, but he also wanted nuggets. He pouted, sitting up to look Jaebum in the eyes. “Fishy?”

Jaebum melted on the spot. How dare he be so cute? How could he possibly say no to that? “Only a few, okay? You don't want to eat too many.” 

Jaebum opened the high chair up, setting the boy down in it before closing it. He made sure everything was properly locked. Youngjae getting out of the chair while he wasn't paying attention was one of the worst things that ever happened, and he was not going to allow that to happen again. 

He went back to the pantry, pulling down the goldfish crackers they kept. Jaebum went back to Youngjae. He pressed a kiss to his forehead as he poured out a few crackers onto the tray. “Eat up, okay? Your nuggies won't take long.” 

Jaebum made sure to take the container with him to the kitchen. He wasn't going to let his baby spoil his food with snacks. 

He put the container back in the pantry before getting out two small pots for the vegetables. Jaebum could fry the nuggets, but he really didn't feel like going through the trouble. He needed to save his energy for later events. 

He had put the nuggets in the oven while he made some peas and carrots in the two pots. He plated it all on a Paw Patrol divided plate- he really didn't get his baby's obsession with the show, but he figured it was the dogs he enjoyed the most. 

Jaebum lifted the plate, carrying it back to the highchair. He pressed a kiss to the side of Youngjae's head and set the plate down in front of him. “Be careful, baby. It's hot.”

Youngjae happily nodded as he picked up a nugget, holding it out to the other. Jaebum took the cue and blew on it, which seemed to please the little. Thank god he didn't go to bite it. He was not equipped to handle a little meltdown right now, especially with Ripley nowhere in sight. 

He ruffled the other’s hair gently and went back to the kitchen, fixing himself a bowl of ramen. Not eating would be a mistake; he knew how energetic his little could be. He would definitely be drained by the end of the day.

Jaebum took the bowl back to the table, taking the seat right next to his little one so that he could watch him.

The little one let out a series of giggles, taking one of the carrots and tossing it at Jaebum. 

Said male picked up the carrot, setting it aside on the table. “Youngjae. Do we throw food in this house?” 

Youngjae shook his head and frowned as Jaebum continued to scold him, “This is warning one, baby. Two more warnings and we’re going to draw from the punishment jar, okay?” 

The little nodded to that question, even letting out a small ‘okay’ to show that he understood. The rest of lunch with by without a hitch; Youngjae had eaten all of his nuggets and most of the veggies, while Jaebum had sucked down all of the noodles easily. 

Jaebum hummed as he dumped their dishes in the sink to be washed later, leaving the kitchen to go collect his baby boy. 

He left the messy tray for later as well, moving it to the sink so it’d be easier on him. He then picked up Youngjae; Jaebum carried him to the living room and set him down on a playmat. “Sit still, okay? I need to go get you a new onesie. You got food all over yourself, baby.” To which Youngjae only nodded, his eyes already set on the colorful xylophone. Jaebum figured the other couldn’t get into too much trouble if he was gone for a few minutes, but he couldn’t run up the stairs. That would set a bad example for his baby, and he was not going to be the reason Youngjae got hurt.

Jaebum nodded proudly as he watched his baby boy crawl over to the xylophone, picking up the stick and striking a chord. Yeah.. He’d be fine. Jaebum made his way up the stairs, though didn’t take his eyes off of Youngjae until he was well up the stairs and the other was out of sight.

Jaebum was positive that the other could be alone for a few minutes while in little space. It’d definitely be okay. As long as he hurried.

Speaking of hurrying, he walked into the other’s room and went directly to the dresser. He picked out a rainbow onesie that’d be easy to slide the other into, and take him out of when he eventually got it dirty. 

Jaebum carried it back to the living room. He felt relief when he saw that his baby boy hadn’t moved much, even starting to play with some of the toys that were set out. “You’re making beautiful music, baby. Let’s get you changed so you can keep making music.”

Youngjae giggled, reaching out for Jaebum as he dropped the stick. The older lifted him from the ground and carried him over to the couch. He laid Youngjae out; he then removed his dirty clothes, tossing it to the floor. He’d put it in the laundry once he was done, of course. It only took a minute for him to wiggle his baby into the onesie before he was fully dressed and ready to play. 

“Alright, baby. Let’s make some pretty music, okay?” 

“Okay, Daddy!”

-

Jaebum was positive hours had passed by the time that Youngjae had finally put down the stick again, letting out a little yawn. “Aw,” he cooed, “Is my baby tired?”

Youngjae only gave him a little nod from his position; his eyes had already started to droop from sleepiness. 

“Yeah? Let’s get you to bed then. You’re sleeping with Daddy tonight because he misses you.” Jaebum lifted the little up into his arms, carrying him to the bathroom. He didn’t want Jinyoung harping at him for not making Youngjae brush his teeth. 

He watched as Youngjae sleepily brushed his teeth. It was honestly one of the cutest things he’d ever seen, and he wished he could show the world how the toothbrush sometimes slipped out of his mouth and brush his cheek. He was really whipped for him. 

After all of that had been said and done, Jaebum brought Youngjae back to his room and crawled into bed with him. He had made sure to grab a paci from Youngjae’s room, slipping it into his mouth to help him sleep and possibly wake up in little space. That would be a blessing. “Hey baby?”

Youngjae peeked open one of his eyes, looking up to Jaebum. 

“I love you.”

The smile that came from around that pacifier was one of Jaebum’s favorite things in the world, and he would do everything to see it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally set up my tumblr account! I’m vvmochi on there as well! ^^  
> Sorry this took so long. I moved in and started college!! More updates coming your way soon~

**Author's Note:**

> lol there'll be one more chapter where they actually spend the rest of the day together!  
> then i'm taking a break from little space fics to write two long angsty fics. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> be on the look out-  
> ALSO i'd really appreciate it if you guys gave me some prompts to work on too! i'd love to work on those when i'm feeling like i'm stuck. feel free to comment any requests below (until my tumblr is set up.)
> 
> any comment lights up my day, so please don't hold back! (unless it's hate. i'll probably just laugh then idk-)


End file.
